Chiffon Aoi
Chiffon Fairchild (d. 2065) was a third-year student at West Genetics, as well as the former Student Council President of West Genetics Academy. She was ranked 1st among all West Genetics third-year students, as well as being one of the world's five top-ranking Pandora, ranking at #1, before her death at the climax of the 11th Nova Clash. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi's aunt. Background She was a foreign student from Canada and has four Stigma. Prior to the arrival of Kazuya Aoi at West Genetics, she had already worked her way into the rank of Number One–the strongest and most potent–amongst all third-year students, acquiring the nickname "The Unmatched Smiling Monster" (不世出の怪物（モンスター） Fuseishutsu no Monsutā) along the way, although she rarely bothers showing it. Her Volt Weapon is called "Anti-Nova Trial Version" (アンチノヴァ・トライアルバージョン, Anchi Nova Toraiaru Bājon), a large bladed gauntlet that she primarily equips on her right arm. It is later revealed to have a more complete form, which includes a gauntlet on her left arm and two floating, shield-like components on each of her sides. Satellizer notes that the Volt Weapon in its complete form is very similar in both appearance and name to the first Volt Weapon--wielded by Maria Lancelot. She was often seen with Ticy Phenyl, the former Vice-President, who is now the current President of the Student Council. In her fight with Satellizer and Rana during the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc and the 11th Nova Clash, she revealed to her opponents that she was a "True Pandora". After her death, she was revealed to be one of the five sisters of Lab 13. She was cultivated from Maria's DNA and possessed a over 80% Stigmatic tissue body, but because her body couldn't withstand power of Stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. She was the first of the "Legendary Pandora" to have been awakened, shortly after Kazuha Aoi's death. Appearance Normally seen with her eyes seemingly closed, Chiffon has yellow eyes that have a strange, uneven line in the middle of each of her pupil like the Nova. She has blonde hair in the manga and brown hair in the anime that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Chiffon always seems to be smiling because her sister, Aureriel Fairchild has told her "No matter how sad or hurt you are, don't forget to smile... No matter how cruel reality is, if you can keep a smile on your face, one day that happiness will come true…" ''and because her power she earned the name ''"the unmatched smiling monster". Personality For all her strength, one wouldn't know the extent of it at the first glance. She has taken a laid-back and non-adversarial approach when dealing with matters concerning her duties as the student council president and is very much personable. Although fully capable of enforcing her authority through force (or perhaps because of such a capability), she would prefer to, and is often able to, use voice of reason to resolve problems to the point of appearing goofy and cowardly (she is shown to avoid direct confrontation with Satellizer when the latter's fight with Miyabi Kannazuki turned into a brutal one-sided beat-down at the expense of Miyabi and her Limiters) at times. She can also be sadistic and cold-hearted at times like when a group of students almost beat Ticy Phenyl to death and humiliated her. She snapped and destroyed everything and everyone and at one point she almost killed Arnett McMillan but was stopped by Ticy. With that said, she isn't beyond being confused by gossips and rumours (she, like most other students in West Genetics, believes Satellizer to be dangerous and as a result has warned Kazuya against trying to be close to Satellizer). It is also revealed that Chiffon also enjoys watching movies. Freezing: Zero Interlude: Those Who Make The Rules She briefly appears in civilian clothes, and asks Elizabeth Mably where to find the principals office. She's later seen in said office, desperately trying to explain why she'd arrived after the school year had begun. Freezing: First Chronicles Chiffon Fairchild is the child of a middle class family who grew up without servants, and thus knows how to do her own chores. She was late getting into West Genetics into her freshman year, missing the initial Carnival, and ended up being grouped into the lowest of three classes (Class C) ranked by points obtained in Carnivals. Thus she ends up being room-mates with Ticy Phenyl, who had zero points (5 points could be obtained by just materializing a Volt Weapon). At her first Carnival, the Summer Carnival of 2063, she brutally defeated over 40 Pandora's, clearly lost in a blood and battle hungry trance, strongly fuelled by her resolve to never stop smiling (advice given to her by her sister: Aureriel Fairchild). Chiffon stops at nothing and shows no mercy, not even to the fleeing or begging. Eventually Elizabeth and Arnett reach the scene of disaster, baffled by its gruesome appearance. Arnett charges in to confront Chiffon head-on but was easily stopped. Chiffon then grabs Arnett`s head in her gauntlet the asks Arnett what fear and terror feel like. While that was happening Elizabeth, even though seeing Arnett in a dire pinch, is also struck down by fear and becomes incapacitated by it. Just before Chiffon is about to end Arnett, Ticy steps in and begs Chiffon to return to normal, after Ticy`s plea and pledge she snaps out of her frenzy and tells Ticy not to forget her words, collapsing a second later in Ticy`s arms. Shocked and in confusion, the Chevalier is at loss over the incident with Chiffon. Thinking that Dr. Gengo Aoi kept "such information" about Pandora's from them, they decided to simply observe Chiffon and not to cross paths with Gengo. Chiffon is then summoned by the Chevalier to "write some reports" according to her. She later reappears at Tii's grave and informs Ticy of her new status as the 3rd ranked Pandora of her year, reason being; she "defeated" a kill-streaking Chiffon and accumulated enough points to barely surpass Arnett (former ranked 2nd before Chiffon and Ticy surpassed her). Ticy is shocked at the news, and Chiffon consoles her by reminding her to always smile and to not forget her promise to work hard. Freezing Introductory Arc Chiffon introduces Kazuya to the campus of West Genetics, showing him around she also explains to him that he shouldn't have approached Satellizer L. Bridget as he did. She also warns him that he should not, under any circumstances, look for her. Although she appears timid and kind hearted. She is also displayed as a scardy-cat, hiding from Satellizer L. Bridget as she tries to calm her to reason. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Chiffon is shown in bed, sound asleep while the gruelling match between Satellizer and Ingrid raged on. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Chiffon chooses not to interfere with 3rd Year Student's plot for vengeance against Satellizer until the latter, having formed a partnership of convenience with Rana Linchen, proves to be a match for the combined strength of Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand. Seeing that the situation can potentially bring embarrassment to the 3rd Year Students if allowed to continue, she convinces Elizabeth Mably to put the plans for further retaliation attacks to rest. The 10th Nova Clash Chiffon is seen running down the corridor with Ticy, headed to the assembly hall in response to the Code One Alert. Her friend tells her Abel and Eugene were already en route there, and she acknowledges it. "A third of the fourth years were deployed to East Genetics for support!" she thought worriedly to herself. "Did they attack here because they know that? No, it can't be that simple, this is a Type-S Nova. I have, a bad feeling about this." Chiffon, Eugene, Ticy, and Abel are seen together, in combat attire. A Code Three Alert was sounded, which indicated enemy units on campus. But instead of being Novas, the enemies were identified as hostile Pandora's, with huge stigmata on their backs. Chiffon and friends were visibly horrified by the announcement. They are later seen at the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. A lone Nova Form Pandora eventually breached the inner sanctum, which the Monster found amazing. "Is it the parasite Nova's power," she asked the newcomer, "or are the fourth years' specs simply that amazing?" She and Ticy make themselves known, and stand between their enemy and Maria's body. "Unfortunately," she continued as she manifested her Anti-Nova Trial Version, "I've been assigned to defend this point. You won't fall back if I just ask you to, right senpai?" In her next panel, Chiffon and Ticy stand victoriously over their defeated adversary, not even a scratch on the Canadian superstar. Interlude: Forget That, Let's Play Soccer! Chiffon is first seen outside the campus with Ticy, and asks a couple of underclassmen if they'd like to join her for tea. Later, she's chosen to be referee of the soccer match compromised of both third years and second years. She quickly asserts control by penalizing Ganessa for tackling Satellizer from the front, an illegal move in soccer. She next issues a yellow card against Rana for pulling down Elizabeth's bloomers. When her rival protested that Rana should have been ejected, Chiffon retorts by saying Rana had only touched her clothes, and since it looked unintentional, she'd earned a yellow card. She then gave Elizabeth a yellow card for ripping up Lana's uniform, then another for Rana for doing the same to Satellizer. She quickly lost control as the match turned into a clothes-ripping fiasco led by the two combatants. E-Pandora Project Arc Chiffon arrived with Elizabeth in Alaska Base, showing off her clumsy personality yet again by arriving later then the rest. After seeing the base, Chiffon commented that the facility was just made under Chevalier management and is deployed more regular for civilian use rather than a military. After hearing Scarlet Ohara's speech she indulged the dinner party with her Limiter. Afterwards she and her group met with Roxanne Elipton the rank #2 Pandora in the world ranks, she along with Elizabeth was shocked when Roxanne grabbed Satellizer's boobs frantically, whilst questioning if anyone knows why is the latter is called the "Untouchable Queen". Afterwards she tried to reason with Satellizer on Roxanne's behaviour but the latter dismissed it much to the dismay of Chiffon and Elizabeth who find her reaction "weird". She was next seen during the mock battle between the Pandora and E-Pandora and apparently was very excited to see how strong the E-Pandora were and even gave a positive comment about Amelia Evans' performance against Elizabeth asking Satellizer's opinion along the way. She is also present when Elizabeth Mably get herself acquainted with the E-Pandora along with Roxanne commenting that Elizabeth is a born leader. After hearing the announcement about "Mission Synchro" and the usage of Mark IV, Chiffon along with Elizabeth, Roxanne, Charles and Julia discuss the timing and effectiveness of the methods for raising the Stigmata synchronization of the E-Pandora when Charles brought up that their duties is to simply obey and prepared to sacrifice a few to save many along with a sarcastic remark on her title as a "Smiling Monster" Chiffon is more concerned about her "looks" prompting a comical reaction to those listening. Prior to the E-Pandora rebellion, Elizabeth talked to Chiffon about her thoughts regarding the Mark IV incident, death of Gina and the Chevaliers' continuation of the E-Pandora project despite the failures, Chiffon then commented that it is something that Pandora's cannot do anything about, as it is a higher matter. When Elizabeth pressed on the matter, asking if its okay for her to act as if she never saw the meaningless sacrifices as she tries to get her to do something for the E-Pandora's predicament, as the most powerful Pandora she merely dismissed it and states that they all work to serve the government and that they are soldiers, as such its not their job to think about politics. Chiffon lightly warns Elizabeth that her method of thinking is against the Chevaliers itself and she might get accused of treason if she made one wrong move, as her opponent is the government itself, she then proceeds to remind her that they are Pandora's and all they need to do is to fulfil their duties putting politics aside. Her next appearance was after Chevalier released Elizabeth from torture, Chiffon quietly listens as André laments on how his senpai's decision to help the E-Pandora resulted to her torture, mental breakdown and the economic meltdown of entirety of the Mably Corporation. Chiffon made no effort to stop André from insulting her status as well as blaming her for not helping Elizabeth. When the rebellion started she was shown trying to stop Elizabeth from helping the E-Pandora's' escape. When the Elizabeth told her the truth about the rebellion she merely dismissed it while stating that the truth doesn't matter to her and her concerns go with safety of her comrades from West Genetics and the Chevalier orders, earning her a slap from Elizabeth, although Chiffon did not stop Elizabeth from leaving remarking to Eugene that she has no obligation to stop her and getting involved in the rebellion. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Chiffon confronts Rana Linchen and Satellizer L. Bridget , who have become sympathetic to the E-Pandora, and warns them to stand down. When Rana and Satella refuse to do so, she squares off against them, deflecting and breaking the Volt Weapon of Amelia and delivering a big hit to Rana. After beating up Rana badly, both Satella and Rana opens their Holy Gate and manifests the wings of light, unleashing a barrage of attacks on Chiffon. However Chiffon absorbs all the attacks and soundly defeats Rana, ripping off her arms in the process. After their fierce battle Chiffon is seen holding Satella's head in her gauntlet, apparently having smashed it into the wall. When both Rana and Satella were knocked out, Eugene tells his "Onee-chan" to stop the battle, Chiffon asked him if he felt the Nova-like signature somewhere in Alaska Base. 11th Nova Clash Chiffon is still seen with Eugene, and senses a familiar presence deep within the facility, which disturbed her to no end. "Humans never learn." When her Limiter asked if she could've handled the new threat, she admitted that while she could've taken on at least one Nova, they had other problems at hand. Namely Satellizer and Rana, who'd been awakened by the Nova's resonance and became spellbound. The pair attacked with enhanced vigour, more Nova than human at that juncture. She blocked Satellizer's first attack, but winced as she felt the enhanced strength behind the blow, which left a gash in her gauntlet. Rana moved in with a Typhon Tempest Turn-style attack, but Chiffon evaded it with Illusion Turn. She called the pair idiots for losing control of their stigmata again. But when she commanded them to regain their senses, she found herself impaled from behind by Satellizer. Suddenly, all three combatants are immobilized by an immensely powerful Freezing, which Chiffon realized had been used not by her own Limiter, but by Kazuya Aoi instead. Chiffon was glad he stopped them, even if she'd been frozen as well. She heard Eugene's voice, and realized exactly what he had planned. She formed an Ereinbar Set with him, and he deployed a Freezing field that paralysed both Satella and Rana, which allowed her to escape. Unfortunately, her opponents quickly broke free, and began to assault her once more. "This is bad," she thought worriedly to herself, "if they don't snap out of this, then I'll have no choice but to terminate them." After Kazuya with some help from Eugene successfully freed Satella and Rana from Nova's control. They remain distracted until Rana noticed her missing arms. When they noticed the battered appearance of Chiffon, they were shocked that someone managed to hammer her before they did. Chiffon surmises that Satella and Rana's lack of memory of their battle was due to their resonance with the Nova but hearing those comments from them make her a tat angry. Then she proceeded to tell them that it was Kazuya who saved them. While the two bicker, Chiffon informed them that due to the Nova presence in Alaska base, Satella and Rana need to participate in the upcoming battle despite their present conditions. As the Type-Unknown (Amelia) Nova heads to the base's Solar Furnace, the Pandora's are too busy fighting the Type-S and the other Type-Unknown Nova, so that only Chiffon, Satellizer, Rana, Eugene and Kazuya are the ones available to stop it. When Rana asked Chiffon if they are going to take down the Type-Unknown (Amelia) Nova she merely replied that anyone who causes trouble needs to be punished and in addition they cannot let the Nova get any closer to the reactor. Though Rana was quite reluctant, as she argued that they were up against a Nova no one has ever encountered before and they might not have won even if they fought together. When Satellizer asked her if she has any ideas Chiffon replied that she had but one and basically, its to put all of their lives on the line. She then transformed into a more advanced Nova Form, much to the shock of her comrades, summoned her Volt Weapon along with a pair of shields which floated by her sides. Yet despite her current state, she was in complete control of her faculties, as she ordered her comrades to have stayed and watched. She then finally opened her eyes (the first and the last time in Freezing series), and told them to let her fight alone at first. When Satellizer tried to touch Chiffon she instantly close in to the Type-Unknown Nova using Illusion turn. Face to face with the Nova, Chiffon speaks to it that "she understand its feelings but not everyone can be happy and that is the sad reality." As the Nova charged and shot a particle beam aimed at the Solar Furnace, Chiffon blocked it one handed at point-blank range, deflecting it into multiple beams that devastated much of the base. When the Nova fired a second particle beam, Chiffon cancelled it out, then she closed in on the Nova's base body, and successfully delivered two consecutive strikes that knocked the Nova down. As Chiffon continued her attack, Kazuya observed that he already seen Chiffon's Volt Weapon in the 1st Nova Clash data, Satellizer confirms that its Maria Lancelot's Volt Weapon that was named Anti-Nova after her death. The Type-Unknown began to transform in order to better protect its core, noted by Dr. Gengo Aoi who stated that the Nova is more evolved than the previous Nova types. The Nova-fied Amelia then proceeds to fire a sneak attack upon Chiffon which she managed to have evaded using her Illusion Turn while stating that to stop it she need to pay a price too. Since Chiffon could easily block/evade the particle beams of the Type-Amelia Nova, she adapted by configuring itself to fire multiple beams from different parts of its body but Chiffon evaded all of them. Chiffon then deploys her Anti-Nova Trial Version Volt Weapon, which allows her to transform and enabled her to have fired multiple particle beams as well. Together with her Illusion Turn she quickly fought back the Nova, seriously damaging its gigantic body. The battle continues until Chiffon telepathically hears the Nova's voice. The Nova fired another particle beam, yet the "Legendary Pandora" deflected it with her wing and deflected it toward the sky. She and the Nova communicated telepathically, and Chiffon tried to comfort Amelia Evans about the mistreatment of E-Pandora as well as her losses in order. She reasoned that the two of them had surpassed the limits of humans, and thus there was no reason to destroy the humans, since they would've been sinking to their level, so to speak. However, she soon saw her efforts were for naught, as Amelia refused to forgive the people who'd harmed her, and those who'd "abandoned her and her comrades to their fate." Chiffon watched as her opponent transformed into a spherical shape, vowing to have destroyed everyone at the base. She watched as the spherical enemy began to glow, and knew she planned to have self-destructed. Before that happened, she manifested herself before Satellizer, and finally revealed her true self to her underclassman, which she'd showed virtually no one else at the academy. After some brief words, she waved goodbye as her form disappeared in the light. Amelia's spirit appears once more, asking her why she continued to deny her. Chiffon merely stated that she wanted to have protected her friends, as her body began to disintegrate from the explosion. She said she wanted to have done something to have made for Amelia and her friends' suffering, and as she finally faded away, she asked if they could've called it "even," with a last smile on her face. Days later, Chiffon's spirit appears before Ticy Phenyl, comforting the grieving third-year. She tells her that even though she's too nice and acts shy, there was no doubt in her mind that she was the strongest in West Genetics, and that she could've led the academy in her place. When Ticy tried to protest, she reached out and caressed her friend's tear-streaked cheek. She went on to say that as long as Ticy kept smiling, she'd be happy. And wanted her to keep smiling, until they met again. As she disappeared, she left behind her ribbon as evidence of their encounter. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Though currently deceased, she is seen in a picture in Gengo's photo album. She's later shown during Lucy's memories when she shares them with Kazuya. 12th Nova Clash Arc Chiffon appears to Ticy as an illusion from the black smoke phenomenon with her Volt Weapon deployed. The former student council president does not engage Ticy like the other illusions. Rather, Ticy is too scared to fight Chiffon and the illusion torments Ticy, which is curled behind a rock and all of the devastation crying. Ticy tries to run away from the illusion, and Chiffon tries to encourage Ticy to muster the will to listen to her kind heart. When Ticy comes across a severely wounded classmate, Chiffon's words turn cruel challenges Ticy to just let the girl die, as Ticy has also abandoned her platoon and her Limiter, Abel. Ticy decides to pick up the girl and keep running until she is cut off by a "Humanoid" Nova. Ticy nearly gives up, but Elizabeth and her Limiter save her, and the retired Pandora tells Ticy to get up so they can attack together. Seeing Elizabeth fight valiantly against their powerful foe, Ticy recalls Chiffon often stating that she found a Pandora who will lead and unite all other Pandora. Though Elizabeth may not be the strongest, she possesses the highest qualities of a leader. Ticy rises to fight. When Ticy is cut down by the Nova, Chiffon goads her further and is surprised to hear Ticy declaring she's not going to listen to some illusion anymore, now believing her strength will be devoted to protecting and fighting for Elizabeth. Chiffon illuminates at Ticy's new found willpower and states that Ticy has finally emerged from her shadow. Ticy realizes Chiffon was never an illusion. The deceased Pandora apologizes for teasing Ticy and grants her the power to transcend the limits of Pandora. Ticy proceeds to obliterate the "Humanoid" Nova once Chiffon returns to the lights. Busters Arc Chiffon appears in the memories Scarlett Ohara received from Maria Lancelot. Abilities Chiffon is a feared Pandora throughout West Genetics, being ranked 1st in the academy, and even among the world, being ranked 1st as well. Her nickname is "The Unmatched Smiling Monster" (不世出の怪物（モンスター） Fuseishutsu no Monsutā) because of the fact she is seen smiling most of the time, even during battles. She was assumed to have possessed four ordinary Stigma, yet she developed her own High End Skill known as Illusion Turn.Freezing manga; Chapter 23 She used it to intercept any fleeing Pandora during her 1st Carnival as well as to quickly dispatch Arnett to break her fight against Satellizer. Her Volt Weapon is called Anti-Nova Trial Version (アンチノヴァ・トライアルバージョン Anchi Nova Toraiaru Bājon), a large gauntlet with bladed fingers. She can form a gauntlet on both arms. It seems to be extremely durable as it is able to break other Volt weapons with ease.Freezing: First Chronicles chapter 4 In terms of strength, she was able to block Satella and Rana's attacks one handed each. Durability-wise, she was able to have withstood Satellizer and Rana's Holy Gate enhanced barrage of brutal attacks without any noticeable damage. She was also able to single-handedly contain a Nova-type explosion caused by Amelia, though at the expense of her life, as her body crystallized and disintegrated afterwards. She also possessed incredible resilience, which allowed her to fight evenly against a Novalized Satella and Rana, despite being impaled through the chest by Satella. Eugene mentioned to Aoi Kazuya that despite Satellizer and Rana's enhancements as a result of being controlled by the Nova, they were the ones in real danger of being killed, as no Pandora could've fought on equal footing with Chiffon even if they were in Nova-form. Later, her seemingly fatal wound had already healed by the time she faced Nova Amelia, which indicates she can also regenerate, just like a Nova. Chiffon had a knack of fighting and defeating multiple opponents as seen in her 1st Carnival and her battle against Satellizer, Rana and Amelia. But her true power was revealed during the 11th Nova clash as she could've transformed to her Nova Form at will and showed her ability to levitate and combat a Nova all by herself. Not only was she able to have deflected the feared Nova particle beams one handed and at point-blank range, but she was also capable of transforming her Volt weapon to fire particle beams. Together with her Illusion Turn, she is capable of deploying multiple copies of herself that could fire as well. Though the real reason behind her monstrous abilities wasn't revealed until after her death, when Gengo revealed she and her sisters were created from Maria Lancelot's DNA. Her body was comprised of over eighty percent stigmatic tissue, which was clearly evident when she utilized the full form of her weapon, which made her appear far more Nova than human. Relationships Gengo Aoi The one who gave the "five sisters" life, he regarded her as his daughter, and encouraged Windy to avenge her death during the 12th Nova Clash. Maria Lancelot Since Chiffon was created from Maria's DNA, that made the otherworldly woman her mother. Her weapon, in all its forms, perfectly reflected her mother as well. Eugene Eugene is the Limiter partner of Chiffon. His name is often romanised as "Yujin". He is a second year student who calls Chiffon "Onee-chan" (Japanese for "big sister"; can also translate as "Miss"). His calling of Chiffon as "Onee-chan" may indicate that they are close. However, Chiffon has been shown to treat Eugene quite professionally. It is likely that Chiffon did not even consider Eugene to be her friend, only her Limiter, since she did not even think about him when she was sacrificing herself. Ticy Phenyl She and Ticy are very close. They have been best friends since Chiffon's arrival at West Genetics Academy in Freezing: First Chronicles. They had a very intimate relationship and were room-mates, and best friends. Chiffon has also claimed that they have had a "intimate time together". The reason behind Ticy's protective nature towards Chiffon is the fact that she wants to protect a true friend's "love", which is the reason why Chiffon remains at the top of the school's ranking, for she will not have anyone have an attempt for an assault on Chiffon without having to go through her first. After her death Chiffon entrusts her with the mantle of West Genetics' caretaker, stating that she wants her continue her legacy. Elizabeth Mably Though they were never true friends, Chiffon held her in high esteem. She noted that Elizabeth's caring heart often got her in trouble, though she deemed her worthy to be a true leader. Her last wish for Elizabeth, was for her to take her noble heart to the top. Roxanne Elipton Chiffon thinks highly of her fellow Pandora, whom she'd first met at the World Assembly two years previously. In her last moments, she notes that while the Immortal seems to act frivolously, she's actually very caring of her fellow Pandora's, and would've been deeply missed if she'd perished. Satellizer L. Bridget Despite being the student council president and rank 1st in West Genetics, Chiffon had shown to be afraid of Satellizer to a degree. When Satellizer glared at her after Chiffon demanded her to step away from Miyabi, she hide behind Ticy in fear. Even so, Chiffon cares about Satellizer and considers her a friend, Chiffon told Satellizer that she was a very kind person, despite her moniker as "the Untouchable Queen." She was one of the few people that Chiffon ever revealed her true self to, and told her to make good use of the time she was giving her. Kazuya Aoi The son of her only brother, Ryuuichi. In light of their relationship, her actions towards him in the beginning made more sense, as she sought to have protected her nephew from harm. Gallery Chiffonfaceshot.jpg ChiffonCover.jpg Chiffon FC.png FreezingSeason2.jpg Trivia *'Chiffon's' name originates from the chiffon cake, a product of General Mills invented in the 1920s. Ironically, it is also her favourite food. *Many believe Chiffon is French-Canadian, given her first name; "Chiffon", her skill in French language class, and that her last name "Fairchild" is of English origin, matching the mix found in French Canada of some French-Canadians having English surnames matched to French given names, such as former Quebec premier Pierre-Marc Johnson, of clean French-Canadian descent. *In the manga, Chiffon is depicted with medium blonde hair, while in the anime it is a brunette colour. *'Chiffon's' appearance bears a striking resemblance to Hae-Jung Nah, Hae-Young Nah's older sister from the Korean manhwa Unbalance Unbalance, one of Dall-Young Lim's earlier works, with the only difference being their hair length. *'Chiffon's' hair style changed throughout her stay at West Genetics. At the time of her enrolment, she started off with a long and loose hairstyle going midway down her back. By the time of her junior year, her hairstyle changed to shoulder-length hair with small bangs covering her forehead and tied off chin-length strands covering both her cheeks. *Chiffon was the first of the Five Sisters to be awakened. Judging from what is now known of them, it seems her official title was Lab 13 Sister Number Five. *Knowing now that Chiffon was Kazuya's aunt, it makes more sense why after the Miyabi vs. Satellizer fight she asked Kazuya about going to the infirmary and tended to his face when he refused. She was simply trying to be a good aunt, masking herself as a very concerned President. *Also as Kazuya's Aunt, it explains why she got a little bashful/embarrassed when Kazuya praised her for stopping Satellizer's furious attack. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13